The Grinch vs Frosty the Snowman/Rap Meanings
Rap Meanings The Grinch: Watch me dis these 3 balls of snow, to see who’s jolly (The Grinch is going to diss Frosty, who is made with 3 balls of snowm to see who is the most jolly.) now if you excuse me, I gotta steal a girl’s dolly I might be cold and heartless, but I’m still gonna win like how I got to #1 on the best family holiday special list All the toys and noise, it’s makes me fucking sick thanks to the worst person in the world, Ol’ Saint Nick Once I get to your land, I’m gonna turn you into a feast for the Who’s in Whoville, Snowman Roast Beast! Frosty the Snowman: Happy Birthday! you old green smuck ("Happy Birthday!" was one of Frosty the Snowman's most famous quotes, as well as the first thing he says when he comes to life.) everybody in Whoville knows that you suck I’m Frosty the Snowman and i’m a happy jolly soul (In "Frosty the Snowman", Frosty was seen as a happy, and jolly soul.) I’ll give my friends some hugs but all you’re getting is coal INCOMPLETE:'' (In "Frosty the Snowman", Frosty gave the girl in the 16 minute short a hug.'' Why do you have to be a piss bag about Christmas? Here I got you a present, some fresh disses! (Frosty gave Grinch a present; those of the disses that he is going to use to defeat Grinch.) I’m such a good friend, while your only friend is a dog INCOMPLETE: ''(Frosty has been seen a good friend to the kids.'' The only reason why you’re grumpy is cause you never got a snow blow job! The Grinch: Let’s read a story book “HOW THE GRINCH DEFEATED FROSTY” I'll kick you in the snowballs, and use your eyes to play yahtzi I might be Mr. Grinch and I might be a mean one But I've got the best flow so it's clear to see who won I’ll get my dog Max to finish off Christmas from happening by stealing the presents and food, I’m kidnapping the spirit of joy, I don’t care about the Who nit wits My disses are so hot that you will turn into a liquid! (Being a possible reference to when Frosty "died" aka melting, Grinch will say disses that will make him go into that phrase.) Frosty the Snowman: I can’t stand you and all the noise noise noise you’re making My disses are LITERALLY cold, are you freezing? Cause you’re shaking (In "Frosty the Snowman", the girl was freezing going to the North Pole and so the second plot took from there. By shaking, Frosty means he is scared.) You’re a mean one Grinchy, they’re no surprises Not to mention, in the end, your heart grew 3 sizes You are so foul, you’re like a nasty wasty skunk Here are the 3 words to describe you, STINK STANK STUNK! Your heart is 2 sizes too small, that’s also how big your dick is So time to end this fight, MERRY CHRISTMAS! (This battle came out near Christmas time, and it is time to end this fight.) Category:Rap Meanings